parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Sally Acornhontas (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Princess Sally Acornhontas. Cast *Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) *Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) *Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) *Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) *Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) *Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) *Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) *Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) *Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) *Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) *Indians - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Settlers - *Animals - Gallery Princess Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn as Pocahontas Knuckles sonic the hedgehog.png|Knuckles as John Smith Robotnik (AoStH).jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Govenor Ratcliffe char_37736.jpg|Shnookums as Meeko Chip as Sheik..png|Chip as Flit char_37794.jpg|Meat as Percy Default wallace-7b387527-c3b9-4f53-be35-38d4db80d045.jpg|Wallace as Chief Powhatan Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington as Nakoma Dibble.gif|Officer Dibble as Kocoum Aladdin-sultan.jpg|Sultan as Kekata Squidward-spongebob-squarepants-167.gif|Squidward Tentacles as Thomas Puss in boots adventures of puss in boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Wiggins Chip and Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale as Ben and Lon Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Grandmother Willow Sound Effects (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit5.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and sabrhit6.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav at reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav at reverse) Voice Cast (English) *Princess Sally Acorn - Microsoft Mary *Knuckles - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Dr. Robotnik - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Shnookums - Radar Overseer Hank *Chip - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Meat - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Wallace - Microsoft Mike *Granny - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Brandy Harrington - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Officer Dibble - Microsoft Sam *Sultan - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Squidward Tentacles - Radar Overseer Scotty *Puss in Boots - Robosoft 3 *Chip and Dale - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) and Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Narrator - Microsoft Mike (+10) Voice Cast (Spanish) *Princess Sally Acorn - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Knuckles - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Dr. Robotnik - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Shnookums - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Chip - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Meat - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Wallace - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Granny - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Brandy Harrington - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Officer Dibble - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Sultan - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Squidward Tentacles - Juan Loquendo V1 *Puss in Boots - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Chip and Dale - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) Soundtrack *"The Virginia Company" - Chorus (plays in the intro) *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood (Rayman 1) (plays during the storm and when Knuckles rescues Squidward) *"The Virginia Company (Reprise)" - Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays after Knuckles rescues Squidward) *"Steady As The Beating Drum (Main Title)" - Chorus (plays during the Main Title) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Wallace and Sultan have a chat) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn is seen) *09 - Flight of the Mosquito (Rayman 1) (plays when Brandy Harrington has a chat with Princess Sally Acorn) *44 - Creepy Clowns (Rayman 1) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn and Brandy Harrington dive in and go swimming with Shnookums and Chip) *24 - Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when a meeting begins with Wallace, Princess Sally Acorn, Shnookums, Chip, and Brandy Harrington) *"Steady As the Beating Drum (Reprise)" - Russell Means (plays when Wallace shows Princess Sally Acorn the sea) *16 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn is given a reward) *"Just Around The Riverbend" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Princess Sally Acorn sails along the river with Shnookums and Chip) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn, Shnookums, and Meat are alone and meet up with Granny) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (plays when Granny sings to Princess Sally Acorn) *26 - Rocking up the Mountains (Rayman 1) (plays when the ship approaches and arrives at its goal) *38 - Deep in the Caves (Rayman 1) (plays when the characters go to find the gold) *40 - Lurking in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when Wallace begins to tell the story) *The Great Gate and Native Fortress (Crash Bandicoot 1) (plays when a special mission is about to begin) *Hurricos (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Dr. Robotnik and his guards arrive to make a new town) *Classroom Chaos (Cut) (Crash Bandicoot 5: Crash Twinsanity) (plays when Meat pursues Shnookums and Chip in every scene) *"Mine, Mine, Mine" - David Ogden Stiers, Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays when the work begins and finishes to start a new town) *Carrot Henge Mystery and Forgotten Woods (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) (plays when Knuckles is lost) *Training (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Knuckles and Princess Sally Acorn meet each other) *Visitors From Outer Space (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Dr. Robotnik orders his minions to arm themselves) *Cookie Race (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when the war begins) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) (plays when Dr. Robotnik tells Squidward Tentacles to find Knuckles) *Toy Palace (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays at the village when Wallace warns everyone about the savages coming) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn and Knuckles have a talk) *"Colors of the Wind" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Princess Sally Acorn, Knuckles, Shnookums, and Chip sing) *Toasty (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Dr. Robotnik's guards have a talk) *Ice Cavern (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Puss in Boots informs Jenner that he is okay) *Beat It (Michael Jackson) (plays when Chip and Dale listen to some music) *Count Dooku (Calm) (Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (plays when Dr. Robotnik gets a plan and tells his minions to arm themselves) *Skelos Badlands (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Brandy Harrington tells Princess Sally Acorn not to go off on her own all the time) *Buzz's Dungeon (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when Brandy Harrington tries to talk with Princess Sally Acorn and goes to warn everyone) *Summer Forest (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Knuckles and Princess Sally Acorn meet again) *21 - Fear of Heights (Rayman 1) (plays when Officer Dibble enters to find Princess Sally Acorn and finds and chats with Brandy Harrington) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (Reprise) (plays when Granny sings to Princess Sally Acorn, Shnookums, Chip, and Knuckles) *41 - Party at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Granny, Princess Sally Acorn, Knuckles, Shnookums, and Chip are having a chat) *Shady Oasis (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Chip and Dale begin to search for Knuckles) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the war is about to begin and when Princess Sally Acorn tries to confess to Wallace) *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Chip, Dale, and Squidward Tentacles are searching the woods for Knuckles) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Chip, Dale, Squidward Tentacles, and Knuckles reunite and talk) *031 - Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik argue) *059 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn warns Brandy Harrington about the war starting) *014 - The Fairy Glade ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the camp site with Knuckles, Chip, Dale, and Squidward Tentacles talking) *101 - Boss Biditank ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Dr. Robotnik tells Squidward Tentacles not to lose sight of Knuckles) *010 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Brandy Harrington warns Officer Dibble about poor Princess Sally Acorn) *009 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Knuckles, Princess Sally Acorn, and Granny have a chat) *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Shnookums, Chip, and Meat begin to fight) *Doctor Shemp (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when the war begins) *008 - The Teensie Circle (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Granny begins to tell a story) *038 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 2 (plays when Princess Sally Acorn, Knuckles, Shnookums, Chip, Meat leave) *Romance (Go!Animate) (plays when Knuckles and Princess Sally Acorn begin kissing each other) *Darth Vader (Action) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Knuckles and Officer Dibble battle during a lightsaber duel) *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Squidward Tentacles shot and killed Officer Dibble) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays after Squidward Tentacles killed Officer Dibble and left) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn leaves sadly) *052 - Globox's House ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the meeting in the village) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Brandy Harrington tries to comfort poor Princess Sally Acorn) *002 - Prologue ~ A Ray of Hope (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn and Knuckles have a talk) *"If I Never Knew You" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays when Princess Sally Acorn and Knuckles sing) *22 - Blazing Brass (Rayman 1) (plays when Squidward Tentacles warns everyone what had happened) *"Savages (Part 1)" - David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when Dr. Robotnik and his minions plan to kill poor Knuckles) *034 - The Bayou ~ The Pirate Base (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Granny tells Princess Sally Acorn what to do) *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn finally knows what to do) *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn hurries to save Justin) *"Savages (Part 2)" - Judy Kuhn, David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when the characters are about to kill Knuckles) *024 - The Marshlands (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn tells everyone that she loves Knuckles) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Princess Sally Acorn's friends and father release Knuckles) *062 - In Jano's Jaws ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Dr. Robotnik turns on his minions and demands them to kill Knuckles) *064 - Psycho Spider (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Dr. Robotnik plans to kill Knuckles and Princess Sally Acorn) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (plays when Knuckles is shot) *053 - Riding the Shell (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Dr. Robotnik's minions tie him up) *072 - Into the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Dr. Robotnik's minions load up the ship and lock Jenner into Jail) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Wallace gives the necklace back to Princess Sally Acorn, when Princess Sally Acorn and Knuckles thank each other and bid each other goodbye, when the ship leaves, and at the ending scene) *"Colors of the Wind (End Title)" - Vanessa Williams (plays at Part One of the Ending Credits) *"If I Never Knew You (End Title)" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays at Part Two of the Ending Credits) Scenes *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 1 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 2 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 3 (Spanish) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 4 (Spanish) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 5 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 6 (Spanish) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 7 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 8 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 9 (Francais) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 10 (Francais) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 11 (Francais) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 12 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 13 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 14 (English) *James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 15 (English) Trivia *Coaches will be Indians throughout the entire movie. *Officer Dibble will carry two lightsabers (one orange in his right hand and one black in his left hand), and since his orange lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his black lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Knuckles will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will feature the main poster in the intro and will feature a picture of Sally Acorn, Shnookums, Chip, and Meat standing at the end with Sally's family. Category:James Graham Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Pocahontas